A Gravi Life
by Chibi Kumi
Summary: My friends and I get flung into one of my fanfictions about our anime counterparts, set in the gravitation world. What will become of us? How will we get back to our world?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to my World

A/N: Hello everyone!! This story is a bit different. It wasn't intended to be put onto Fanfiction but here it is! It was just a fun story I started for my friends but I was convinced by my good friend Kirsty to post it here. So...here it is! Thanks go to Kirsty, Kelly and Sam for this chapter. And before i forget I don't accept flames for this story as it's just a bit of fun for my friends. I accept constructive critisism about my grammer or my style as I always want to get better, but nothing about the storyline as it was only originally intended for my friends. If you don't like it, don't take the time to write a review, unless its something constructive.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, Maki-sensei does. I do however own a very adorable Gravitation wallscroll! Also I do not own the song Ima Ga Daisuki, the artist Younha does.

* * *

**A Gravi Life**

**_Chapter 1_** - _**Welcome to my World**_

I smiled happily and opened the door for my fellow fangirlis. Well the extreme fangirlis anyway. Kelly, Kirsty and Sam entered my home smiling with something anime or anime inspired in their possession. Kelly had her Kumagoro upon her head, Kirsty had a bunch of anime DVDs we planned to watch and Sam was bringing a large bag of many different flavoured pocky. I had my pink wig on and many drinks, plushies, and CDs on the table in the room we were due to have our fangirli sleepover. We sat comfortably as Kirsty put the first DVD in the player, which happened to be my Gravitation DVD, first volume. We all got comfortable with our own packets of pocky. Kelly was sitting on a chair nearest the TV, Kumagoro was being hugged close to her chest while she snacked on a pack of giant strawberry pocky. Kirsty was sat on the far chair with some chocolate pocky while a Naruto plushie sat on the arm of her chair. Sam and I sat on the sofa so I was resting on her shoulder, we shared a normal size pack of strawberry pocky as I held my Ryuichi cosplay plushie to my chest. After watching a good dose of Gravitation sweetness we decided it was time for a game. We decided to play anime charades which was very funny and ended in Kirsty jumping around the room with a scarf around her face trying to describe Naruto. Eventually Sam got it, and winning the game. More DVDs were watched, some fan dubbing completed, and even some acting was done as our characters from various animes. Eventually we all fell into a peaceful sleep with the sweet thoughts of anime in our heads.

I awoke the following morning and stretched. Everyone was sleeping were they had been the night before but there was a problem. They all looked how I draw them in anime form. Kelly had blonde hair with orange streaks and was wearing a pair of dungarees. Kirsty had green hair with brown front parts and was wearing brown combats and a blue t-shirt that read computer geek. I looked at Sam and as I predicted she had dark purple, long curly hair, and was wearing a t-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of jeans. I stood and looked in the mirror. Finally my look. Half light blue, and half dark blue hair. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a green and brown t-shirt. I could of screamed but decided to stay calm. It must be just a dream! I mean it wasn't unusual for me to dream of anime. Although I had never dreamt of us in our anime forms so vividly before. I did the only test I knew. I pinched my arm. It hurt. I rubbed it softly and decided to wake the others. I picked up Kelly's Kumagoro and threw it at her head waking her up before picking it up and giving Kirsty and Sam a Kumagoro beam. They looked up at me giving me a 'what?' look and I pointed to myself.

"OH MY GOOD LORD WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!" Sam almost yelled.

"I don't know I woke up and we were all like this!" I explained starting to pace. I watched them all pinch themselves confirming that this was NOT a dream.

"Ok haven't we read this fan fiction plot before!?!" Kelly said thinking smartly under pressure as usual. I suddenly remembered.

"I read a Harry Potter one!!" I exclaimed. "And I recall thinking about applying it to an anime but I never got it down."

"Well you always come up with the rough plot lines in your head. Maybe this is formed from an idea you had swimming around!" Sam said intelligently. We gave her however a strange look. "We're anime characters anything's possible." We all nodded in agreement.

"Well there is one way to find out if your theory is correct Sam-chan. Hannah-chan, what anime where you basing it around and what happened to us." Kirsty asked you.

"The main one was Gravitation although I had a few random ideas for crossovers with other animes such as DNAngel." Kirsty muttered a small 'trust you' before I continued. "Well I remember having it so we were the newest band to NG, well Sam, Kelly and I were and Kirsty was our manager."

"Whoa, what were we called?" Kelly asked.

"Umm, I think it was something like Arc Angels, yeah, that was it, because it was inspired by your manga!" I confirmed pointing to Kelly as I talked about the manga.

"Well how can we be sure that it's based on your idea?" Sam asked thinking. I remembered more about the story. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flip phone, exactly like that of Cloud's from Final Fantasy: Advent Children, except with a camera, I opened the phone and our confirmation was made. As the background for the phone was a picture of my anime self and Shuichi Shindou at a theme park.

"Confirmation!" I said holding out the phone for them to see.

"Your with Shuichi?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the way your thinking." I said replacing the phone in my pocket. "I made each of us very good friends with one of the characters, for me it's Shuichi, for Kirsty it's Hiro, for Kelly it's Ryuichi, and for Sam it was Yuki." I explained.

"Y-Yuki…no…way…" Sam said. Suddenly I found myself the subject of a glomp as Sam tackled me screaming, "I LOVE YOU HANNAH-CHAN!!" She yelled in my ear.

"Ok Sam, let me get up now." I said laughing. She did, only to let me be greeted by a glomp from Kelly.

"I'm good friends with RYUICHI!!! YOU'RE THE BEST HANNAH-CHAN!!!" She yelled. I laughed and got up again and looked at Kirsty.

"You're not going to glomp me too are you?" I asked nervously. She laughed.

"Nope but I thank you for making me friends with Hiro!" Kirsty said smiling. Everyone got out their phones and started checking the backgrounds. I tried to remember what everyone's was. Sam and Yuki were at his house and Yuki was looking slightly grumpy and Sam was giving him a hug while she had a goofy grin. Kelly was doing karaoke with Ryuichi a Kumagoro on her head, and Kirsty and Hiro were at the park posing on the motorbike. I checked my phone to try and decipher how far along the story was. It was strange how I could work everything out from my phone. Tatsuha's number was there which meant it was the most recent idea I had. It was the first time we met Tatsuha and we all got on well, even if he did try to hit on Kelly, cus of her alikeness to Ryuichi. Suddenly my phone started ringing and it startled me. Everyone turned to look at me as I checked the caller ID.

"It's Shuichi." I said simply as I hit the answer button. I held the phone to my ear and began to speak. "Hello." I said a little nervously.

"LA LI HO KUMI-CHAN!!!" Shuichi yelled down the phone, causing me to pull the phone away a bit. I replaced it to my ear.

"Hi Shu-chan!" I said happily trying to remember my relationship with Shuichi exactly in my imagination. Everyone was watching me intently.

"I wanted to know if you and everyone wanted to come with Yuki and I to dinner!! Hiro and Ryuichi will be there too!" Shuichi asked happily.

"It sounds like fun! Where?" I asked simply. Although I did not know my way around.

"It's a surprise Yuki will take you and Zumi-chan, Hiro said he'd take Ki-chan, and Ryuichi's gonna get Kel-chan!" He explained.

"So we're the only ones that don't know where it's gonna be?" I confirmed.

"Yup! It's a surprise for you guys from us guys." Shuichi said. I heard Yuki's deep voice in the background and then Shuichi saying something back, then, "Ok we just gonna go pick you guys up now! See you in a minute!" and before I knew it he hung up.

"They're taking us out to dinner. Yuki and Shuichi are giving me and Zumi a lift, Hiro will be taking Ki-chan, and Ryuichi's taking Kel-chan." I explained to the waiting fangirlis.

"Hold on our names are different." Kirsty inquired. I nodded.

"I didn't want us to have European names so I made them sound more Japanese although Kel is a bit of an exception. I'm Kumi if you hadn't guessed or heard." I said simply. I put the phone away and tried to find my way around the new apartment. As did everyone. I eventually found four bedrooms and it didn't take long to figure out who's was who's. Sam's had in big letters on the front ZUMI and inside was a deep purple. Also on the wall was a picture of her and Yuki in robes at some sort of festival. The room next to it was mine. KUMI was in big letters on the door, although the K was crooked. The room inside was a pale blue and there were many pictures of me with Shuichi, and even a few of me in high school with him and Hiro and Kirsty. The next room was Kirsty's. It didn't have her name on the front but inside was filled with books, CDs and DVDs. There was a single picture of her and Hiro on the bedside table, and the room was incredibly neat. The last room was then obviously Kelly's and I didn't dare go in. Calling everyone up I pointed everyone in the direction of their rooms as I went to mine. I was curious to see what sort of clothes I had myself wearing. Opening my cupboard I could have screamed. Most of the clothes were like Shuichi's and consisted of a lot of tight shirts, tight shorts, tight jeans. In fact. I don't think anything in my cupboard was loose. I also found a couple of things the normal me would never wear including, four mini skirts, and three dresses that were low cut. Suddenly my phone started going off again. I checked it and it was a text from Shuichi. It said 'Wear your newest concert outfit!' was what it said. I tried to remember what the concert outfit was and then it came to me. Damn I hated myself sometimes. I found the outfit in one of those dry cleaning bags and shuddered at the thought. Although I had to remember, it suited me in this world. I slowly put on the outfit which consisted of a pair of really tight, really short, shorts which were black leather. I was surprised they fit. My top was made of the same material and black as well and it came just above my navel and was more of a boob tube. I had dark blue arm warmers with slits in and dark blue large leather boots that I must say were rather sexy. I looked at myself in a full length mirror and remembered why I gave myself this outfit. I walked out and Kelly was at the end of the hall glaring at me. I remembered what I gave her. Very tight black jeans and a green top that was also tight and showed a lot of skin. She turned around and it showed that the top was a halter neck and Kelly had a tattoo on her higher back of a shooting star. Kirsty came out in a suit thing quite happily as I based it on MCR's suits. Sam came out in a jeans and a tight t-shirt that was fake leather that read in rhinestones 'Arc Angels'. The door rang and I ran down to answer it. Shuichi and Yuki were there as Sam and I looked at them.

"You guys ready?!" Shuichi asked. We nodded and shyly opened the door fully. I swear their jaws broke off.

"Uh, shall we go?" I said quickly leaving with Sam. We waved to the others as we got in the back of Yuki's car and they drove us to the place. Hiro, Kirsty, Ryuichi and Kelly were not far behind and Kelly seemed to have lightened up on the way here with Ryuichi. Looking up I realised it was a karaoke bar. Damn. I had a bad feeling about this. Especially as I remembered I was the singer. I had tried to match our parts in the band with our counterpart characters but also our own personal selves. Hence why Kirsty was our manager and not guitar player. Sam was our guitar player instead not wanting her to be Yuki's rival novelist and Kelly was a keyboard player and back up singer, to make her a bit more like her counter part Ryuichi. We gulped as we walked in and we found a large booth for us all to sit reserved. I slid to the corner and Shuichi slid next to me. I felt a little nervous. Sam slid so she was opposite me and Yuki was next to her. On Yuki's other side was Kelly on Shuichi's other side was Kirsty and Hiro was next to her, with Ryuichi opposite Hiro, and next to Kelly. The fangirlis, including me, were all blushing slightly. Sure we thought some of the characters were hot or cool in anime form, but the feeling increased when we were scantly dressed and in their world. I smiled and tried to act like this was a normal thing, to be out with everyone. We all ordered our drinks, us all apart from Yuki having non alcoholic drinks being underage in Japan. Well except Ryuichi but he claimed he didn't like alcoholic drinks that much. Sam managed to get a sip, but I guessed that was because they were best friends in this world. I tried to stop myself being self conscious about my outfit but being really my normal self but in this body, it was hard. Shuichi seemed to notice, unfortunately and while everyone else was talking as we waited for our meals to arrive he questioned me.

"Kumi-chan are you ok? You seem nervous?" He asked softly and worriedly.

"I guess I'm feeling a little self conscious," I said. He gave me an odd look. "I mean I don't feel self conscious when I'm singing but, its just, I don't know…" I said making it seem like I was tired. Shuichi nodded and gave me a side ways hug, which I noticed seemed to leave a glint of jealousy in Yuki's eyes. I smiled actually feeling better. I guess it was because he was my best friend in this world. The meal came and we all ate happily laughing and talking. I was worried about the others at first, them not knowing their own past here, but they seemed to be doing fine. Halfway threw dinner I felt something hit my foot a bit under the table. I looked up at Sam and it seemed she had felt something too. I leaned over to Shuichi and whispered

"Are you and Yuki playing footsies?"

He blushed bright red and nodded slowly. Sam seemed to read my lips and see his reply and started to laugh, loudly as usual. Yuki just shrugged as if nothing had happened and carried on eating. After Sam's laughing fit she did too muttering about footsies going in her diary. After the meal most people were too stuffed to have a desert but Shuichi and I looked at each other then at everyone else and ordered a generous bowl of ice-cream, with lots of cream chocolate and sauce. Everyone seemed to start to feel sick watching us share the delicious treat. Shuichi and I were playing about too. I had relaxed substantially, and was acting like normal, which turned out to be how I act in this world. We started to have a race to see who could eat most and how fast but it resulted in both of us clutching our heads with brain freeze. Sam started laughing at us, as did Kelly, Ryuichi, Hiro and Kirsty. Yuki just gave us a look that said 'baka'. We finished it and claimed we could still eat another one which made the others groan. After that the Karaoke started and Shuichi looked at me smirking. I looked back wide eyed and confused.

"Lets sing Kumi-chan!" He said happily.

I tried to hide my nerves as I nodded, but then I added. "Only if I can choose the song!"

Shuichi smiled and agreed as we jumped up climbing over Hiro and Kirsty. Eventually we got onto the stage and luckily they had one of my favourite songs that I knew all the words to. It was on duet as well, so I chose it. It was 'Ima ga Daisuki' by Younha. Shuichi smiled as the music started playing and the music came up on screen. I was singing first and the words flowed out of my mouth like I was the actual singer. I was so pleased I could sing well in this world. Shuichi joined in at the chorus and sung the next verse and we alternated. Lucky for me I got all my favourite parts. We finished and rejoined the others. We slid over Hiro and Kirsty again laughing our apologies before sitting in our seats again except I had my legs stretched across Shuichi and Kirsty with my feet on Hiro.

"Comfy Ha-Kumi-chan?" Kirsty asked. I quickly nodded and smiled. We all hoped none of them noticed her almost call me Hannah-chan. We'd have to think of an excuse if we called anyone of us by our real names. Kelly's name was easy, but for everyone else we'd have to watch our tongues.


	2. Chapter 2 Kirsty's Love Life

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2! It is incredibly short, but I kind of wrote the story then put in the chapters so, you know, some are really long and some are really short, it depends on how long the events are. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to Kirsty, even though she hates me for it, OH WELL! And remember no flames!! Or I will be ANGRY!! Because this is just a story for fun, that I was convinced to post by Kirsty.

Thanks to: Kirsty (my beta), Kelly and Sam!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters they belong to Maki-Sensei!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kirsty's Love Life

After the meal everyone took us home and we parted our ways giving our friends hugs (or in Kelly and Ryuichi's case glomps). I was yet to give Shuichi a hug and was a little taken a back when I found my self subject to one of his glomps he was laughing and I had to laugh along. I hugged him back and he parted to go home with Yuki. We went inside and Kelly said at the top of her voice. "FIRST THINGS FIRST!!" We all turned to her. "I am changing out of this thing!!" She said running upstairs.

"I agree!!" I proclaimed and ran up to my room. I heard Sam follow and Kirsty head to I assumed the living area. After we all came out in pyjamas. Well, Kirsty was still in her suit. Luckily for us the pyjamas were baggy. We sat in the living room. All of us happy. Who wouldn't be when they just had dinner with Yuki, Shuichi, Hiro and Ryuichi? Sam suddenly spoke up. "You do realise eventually we'll have to go back." Suddenly the mood turned from content to sadness.

"What do you think is happening right now in our world?" Kelly asked. We shook our heads, saying that we couldn't even start to imagine what was happening.

The following morning Kirsty received a call on her phone as I entered the kitchen. Sam and Kelly were still asleep as far as I could tell. She checked the ID. "Tohma? I have Tohma's number?" Kirsty asked me. I shrugged. I couldn't honestly remember them having any sort of first name basis relationship. Kirsty picked up and started talking to him. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pocky as my breakfast. I started to eat while Kirsty finished and hung up. "What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Asking when we're coming into work today." Kirsty said tucking her phone away. "I said when we can get Zumi and Kel up, well Sam and Kelly." I nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"I guess I better get dressed then. Good luck getting the other two up." I called as I headed to my room. I dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt that read 'Nice Vibe' in blue lettering. I put on a jacket and some trainers and searched my room for lyrics. I picked up some from a desk in the corner of my room and put them in a bag along with a notepad pen, and my packet of pocky. I also bought a change of t-shirt. You never know in the Gravitation world. I stepped out of my room to see Kirsty in a blazer and trousers with a white t-shirt underneath. Kelly came out of her room in jeans and a green and black stripy jumper and a bag on. Sam came out in her skull t-shirt and jeans with a guitar on her back. We headed off to NG studios, (getting lost only once!) and found our studio very easily. Well it helped it had big letters that said 'Arc Angels' on it. Getting ready we got our equipment set up and I fished through some lyrics in my bag. Finally finding some I feel I could sing and ran through them in my head. I felt the sounds and notes fill into my mind. I guess this was the influence of my own ideas. Before I could even say anything, Tohma walked in smiling in his normal over polite way. "I was wondering if I could have a few words with Ki?" He asked in an almost sickly sweet voice. Kirsty stood up and left with him to god knows where in this building.

"I wish I had my axe…" Kelly said softly. She had a strong hate for Tohma, and would no doubt like to kill him at any given moment. Sam and I laughed as we waited for Kirsty. Around 15 minutes later they returned. Tohma smiling like he normally does and Kirsty looking like she was scarred for life. He left after saying a thank you for your time and Kirsty's gaze fell on me in a glare. "HOW COULD YOU HANNAH-CHAN!!" She yelled angrily. I was taken a back. I don't know what I did. She kept glaring at me and I struggled to remember. I tried to think '…Tohma…Kirsty…Tohma Seguchi…Ki loves…' and I remembered.

"Oh damn!" I exclaimed standing up. Remembering Kirsty's relationships clearly. In the story, Ki or Kirsty and Tohma were in love.

"He was feeling up my thigh! You owe me more than 'oh damn!'" She said annoyed.

"Um, Kirsty-chan?" I said nervously.

"What?" She snapped.

"You and Tohma well…you're in love." I told her simply.

"WE ARE WHAT!?!?!?!" She yelled in return. Kelly and Sam simultaneously looked at me then Kirsty then back again, before bursting out laughing.

"There's more…" I said nervously backing away from Kirsty.

"Good lord what?" she asked sighing.

"Someone else loves you…and I think you'd be happier with that…" I said my voice shaking.

"Who…who loves me?!" She demanded.

"Hiro…" I said quietly. I swear I saw Kirsty twitch as she left the room. The day drew to a close and Kirsty was still no where to be seen. We decided to search NG for her. We didn't have to search long. She came out of a recording room yelling. "GO FUCK A BAGEL TOHMA AND NOT ME!!!!" We all looked at her shocked. Bad Luck came out of their studio looking at what was going on. I noticed Hiro's eyes brighten as Kirsty came over and smiled very kindly at him. We waved to them as we left and headed home to relax.

Upon returning home Sam let out a loud cry of "KIRSTY FUCKED TOHMA!!!" and ran upstairs. Kelly was torn between being highly amused and highly disturbed. Kirsty just turned to me and muttered an 'I'll get you…' and walked away. I however had a theory. Being an author myself it was easy to form lines for stories in my head, which was mostly how I wrote my ideas in my head. I thought of what I wanted and formed it in my head. If this was my story, then I could make what I wanted happen right? Time to test the theory. Suddenly Kirsty's phone rang and she paused checking the ID before answering and saying "Hey Hiro." I smirked. Oh yeah I controlled the world. Suddenly there was a shriek and I turned to Kirsty. "I AM GOING OUT WITH HIROSHI NAKANO!" I smirked to myself. Oh yeah…I was good.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review if its a nice review! And oh my god, reading it back, that ending was SO corny. haha oh well, what ya gonna do! 


End file.
